Dark Trap
Dark Trap is the fourth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Sometime at night, Draco Lancelot and Danielle Tyranoise discuss about the past events involving the Dark Hunters. They learn that they had hired one of Razor City's top three villians, Dr. Freezer, to help them cause serious damage to the city, which upsets Danielle by the second. Meanwhile, they weren't able to see a shadow run behind the doors and headed toward the info room near the test lab where Zoom and Boran were experimenting on a new lance-shaped sword, but instead get themselves fried. Inside, the shadow was revealed to be Shadow the Assassin, as he hijacks the data room and uses his lens eye to steal the data and information of Mikey, Zane, Cody's (as well as the abilities and weaknesses of every superhero) information and leaves. The next day, Mikey was sparring with Cody near the gym behind Snuggly's Burger Shop to maintain Cody's newest attack, Blaze Mars. But so far, the attack is hurled above or below the opponent when he throws it. Zane tells them its hopeless to take control, but Mikey insists they take a break. After heding outside of the shop with bags of burgers, subs, french fries, and three cups of smoothies, the gang encounter another earthquake, which Zane claims that its the third time that's happened. Just then, a giant bulldog/armodillo-like creature appears, shooting its drill hooks and destroying the streets with holes. Mikey and Zane engage in battle where Mikey's Overdrive allows him to maximize the power of his Plasma Bolt. But the creature then dig underground, preventing Mikey from using his attack at all. Inside the Heroes' Division Association, they enter the memory link chamber where they encounter Danielle and Draco. They explain that someone just broke inside the building and stole their data on every superhero agent who's assigned here, including the gang themselves. Just then, they get a video of a shadowed character who wanted to negotiate with the heroes. The shadow was revealed to be Leone, as he appears with his fellow Dark Hunters—Blaze, Crash, and Roxx— explaining to them that he plans on destroying the city with an electrified meltdown unless they surrender, which Mikey shouts that they will never. After Leone tells them that he'll destroy the city anyway, Draco orders the three to head to the Electric Plant. But Cody also shows them another video where Roxx and Crash were breaking the city's Hoover Dam which is three miles from here. The team then decides to seperate. At the Electric Plant, Mikey and Zane arrive there when they were surrounded by a group of Dark Hunters which were lead by Blaze. They were also surprised that Avengor, Dr. Freezer's former lackey, joined them for revenge, as they prepare to attack. Meanwhile, Cody heads inside the sewers where he faces only Roxx and Crash who already began the charges which were set to explode under three minutes. He then dodges their attacks, but is overwhelmed by them as Snuggly saves the day by using his Rock-Rolling Dash to knock out Roxx and Crash onto the walls. In the Electric Plant, Avengor is defeated by Mikey, who unleashes the Overdrive again and this time, creates a new move, Lightning Uppercut, which allows him to win. Zane, however, is struggling to defeat his rival-slash-enemy, when he learns from him that this was just a trap for the commander to gather the remaining data from the Electric Plant, so then kicks him onto the ground. To stop the meltdown, Zane used his Torrent Dragon Storm attack to cool it down, and then Mikey sets it back to normal. Just then, they head to the sewers, but are too late. The sound of explosions under their feet gave Mikey and Zane a scare as they know that Cody was underneath. It was about to be too late until they find Cody and Snuggly were behind them, which Mikey had finally calmed down. Later on, Draco informs them that the Dark Hunters had recieved the Data and all their secrets, but knows that his team will try anything to win. Mikey decides to leave the city to regroup new members, mainly tow, which Draco allows them to do so with their mission. Events Major Events *Zoom and Boran amke their Storm Overdrive debuts. *Shadow steals data from Heroes' Defense and Protection HQ *Mikey and the gang battle the Dark Hunters, but end up losing. *Mikey and the others leave Razor City to find two more members. Debuts Character Debuts *Zoom and Boran (debuts) Villian Debuts Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Zane Kazaki *Cody Reese *Edward Johnson *Danielle Tyranoise *Zoom (first appearance) *Boran (first appearance) Villians *Shadow *Leone *Blaze *Crash *Roxx *Avengor Trivia *This episode marks the first time since Mikey learns a new move. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes